Our Lovely Sister
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Di Teikou High, enam lelaki populer, atau biasa yang disebut Kisedai, dan seorang lelaki lainnya bernama Kagami Taiga selalu menjadi incaran para gadis di Teikou High. Tapi mereka semua selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari semua gadis! Apa alasannya? / GoM&Kagami x OC/ Full of OOCness! / RnR plz? / ON-HIATUS FOR A WHILE, I'LL BE BACK SOON!
1. The Girl We Love

**Halo semuanya... Rhymos-Ethereal kembali dengan fanfic baru tapi ide mainstream -_-**

**Sebelumnya jikalau ada kesamaan, baik dari alur cerita, nama karakter, nama tempat atau apapun itu, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan saya jamin saya bukanlah seorang plagiat.**

**Baiklah... mari kita mulai saja fic ancur ini...**

**Disclaimer: KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang.**

**Pair: ? x OC (Hanako Sakamaki) **

**Summary: Di Teikou High, enam lelaki populer, atau biasa dinamakan Kisedai, dan satu lelaki lain bernama Kagami Taiga selalu menjadi incaran seluruh siswi di sana. Tapi mereka semua selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari semua siswi! Apa alasannya?**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya

"K-Kuroko-_senpai_! Maukah kau berkencan denganku...?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, lelaki berambut _baby blue_ itu memandang datar gadis yang baru saja 'menembak'nya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghela napas kesal, tapi berhasil ditahannya. Ini sudah yang ke DUA PULUH SATU kalinya seorang gadis menembaknya dalam seminggu ini!

Kuroko adalah salah satu lelaki populer di Teikou High ini. Dengan wajah _baby-face_nya, rambut biru langit yang lembut, dan sifat yang sangat sopan -kelewat sopan malah- siapa yang tidak mau berkencan dengan pemuda _stoic_ ini?

Namun hatinya itu se-_stoic_ wajahnya, dan sampai saat ini, tidak ada satupun gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

_Well_, kecuali satu orang gadis. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

Ia menarik napas, dan kembali mengatakan jawaban yang sudah membuat dua puluh gadis lain mengalami _broken heart_.

"Maafkan aku, Iorii-_san_, tetapi aku sudah punya gadis yang kusukai."

* * *

Kagami Taiga

"Kagami-_kun_! Aku sudah membuatkan _bento_ untukmu! Sebagai gantinya, jadilah pacarku ya~?"

Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah dengan _senpai_nya ini. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah ia tolak sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi entah gadis ini memiliki mental sekeras baja atau apalah, ia tetap mencoba mengajak Kagami untuk berkencan dengannya.

Ia juga termasuk salah satu lelaki populer di Teikou High, walaupun tidak sebeken Kuroko. Sebetulnya ia sendiri bingung apa yang bagus dari dirinya. Wajahnya garang (yah, walaupun tidak segarang wajah Aomine Daiki, sahabat, rival, DAN sepupunya), tubuhnya tinggi besar -efek dari bermain basket selama bertahun-tahun, dan tambahkan juga alisnya yang terbilang cukup... aneh (oke, bukan aneh, tapi aneh BANGET).

Bagaimana mungkin, ia dengan segala ciri itu, bisa mendapatkan salah satu posisi '10-besar-lelaki-paling-populer' di Teikou High?

Kagami pernah menguping pembicaraan salah satu grup gadis-gadis centil yang sedang bergosip tentangnya. Mereka bilang meskipun dari luar dirinya terlihat menakutkan, tetapi sifatnya yang baik bak malaikat itulah yang membuat Kagami menjadi incaran hampir sebagian besar populasi siswi-siswi di Teikou High. Kagami _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar komentar-komentar dari para gadis itu tentangnya, yang menurutnya terlalu... berlebihan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika _senpai_ genit di hadapannya ini melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil terus menyerocos, "_ne,_ Kagami-_kun_, bagaimana? Maukah kau berkencan denganku? _Ne_? Kenapa kau melamun?"

'_For God's sake, senpai! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN MENINGGALKANKU?!_' ingin rasanya Kagami berteriak seperti itu, untungnya ia berhasil menahannya. Ia pun hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "_gomennasai, senpai_. Tapi aku menyukai gadis yang lain."

* * *

Kise Ryota

Pemuda berambut pirang itu rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja ingin ke kelas 10-C, kelas gadis pujaannya 'itu' berada, tetapi belum setengah jalan, dan sekelompok siswi telah membombardirnya dengan banyak permintaan (lebih tepatnya paksaan), seperti:

"Kise-_senpai_! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kyaa! _Senpai_ hari ini keren sekali!"

"Kise-_san_, kumohon terimalah surat cinta dariku!"

"Kise-_san_!"

"Kise-_senpai_!"

Nona-nona, tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa wajah Kise sudah menampakkan raut wajah horor?

Wajah tampan Kise pun makin memucat tatkala jumlah siswi-siswi yang berkumpul itu bukannya berkurang, malah justru semakin bertambah. Bahkan beberapa gadis sudah mulai berani untuk mengedipkan mata genit ke arah pemuda itu.

_RUN, KISE RYOTA!_

_IF YOU STILL WANNA LIVE, THEN RUN!_

Kise pun menuruti kata hatinya yang bijak, dan segera kabur dari tempat itu. Tentu saja para _fangirls_nya mengejarnya. Mereka bahkan tidak berhenti meskipun pemuda malang itu terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

"HIEEE! TOLONG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, -_SSU_! AKU SUDAH PUNYA GADIS LAIN YANG KUSUKAI, -_SSU_!"

* * *

Midorima Shintarou

Gadis malang itu hanya menunduk, sedikit ketakutan dipandang dengan tajam oleh lelaki _tsundere_ berkacamata itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Suaranya masih sama seperti suaranya yang biasa, dingin. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin mengatakan, 'cepat-katakan-apa-yang-kau-mau'.

Gadis itu menguatkan hatinya dan berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Midorima-_san_... apa boleh aku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya gadis itu.

Sejenak tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Midorima menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan menusuknya, sementara gadis itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari Midorima.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Kisaki," kata Midorima akhirnya, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Midorima (iya, Midorima yang _tsundere_ nan dingin ITU!) tersenyum lembut sambil memandang _lucky item_nya hari itu, sebuah patung Buddha berukuran kecil.

Kalau saja Kisaki membawa kamera saat itu, gadis itu pasti akan memotret kejadian langka tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam Guinness Book of Records.

"...ada gadis lain yang kusukai. Jadi maaf... aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu."

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Lelaki _ganguro_ itu menghela napas frustasi ketika ia melihat bahwa lokernya _lagi-lagi_ dipenuhi dengan surat-surat cinta dan cokelat. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan seluruh hadiah-hadiah itu dari _fangirls_nya, tapi...

_Bagaimana caranya ia memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran dan tasnya kalau lokernya saja terlihat seperti mau meledak karena hadiah-hadiah itu?!_

"Lagi?" tanya Imayoshi, teman sekelas Aomine di sebelahnya sambil menahan senyum.

"_Shut up_," gumam Aomine kesal, membuat Imayoshi ingin tertawa.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat para _fans_mu berhenti mengirimkan _itu _semua?" Imayoshi mengintip ke dalam loker Aomine, "whoa, _man_, sebanyak INI? Bagaimana caramu menghabiskan semua cokelat itu?"

"Mungkin akan kuberikan semuanya untuk Murasakibara," gerutu Aomine, memasukkan semua surat-surat itu dengan paksa ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin Murasakibara tidak akan terkena diabetes setelah menghabiskan ini semua."

"Kalau begitu ambillah satu untukmu."

Imayoshi mencomot satu cokelat sambil menggumamkan '_thanks_'.

"Para _fangirls_mu itu terkadang bisa sedikit menjengkelkan ya," kata pemuda dengan wajah licik itu.

"_Bite me_! Siapa yang tidak akan jengkel dengan semua ini?! Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau aku memiliki gadis yang kusuka!"

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

"Kau jahat sekali, Mura-_kun_!"

Gadis di depan pemuda setinggi 2 meter lebih itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia memandang Murasakibara dengan pandangan marah, sementara yang dipandang hanya asik memakan _maibou_.

"Ini sudah yang keTUJUH kalinya kau menolakku, Mura-_kun_! Sebenarnya apa sih alasanmu menolakku?!"

Murasakibara hanya menatap gadis yang jengkel itu dengan tatapan ngantuk(?)nya yang biasa.

"...nyam... alasannya...?" gumam pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Gadis di depannya mengangguk, masih dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal.

"...hum... itu karena..." kalimat Murasakibara menggantung, membuat gadis di depannya menunggu jawabannya dengan antusias.

"...nyam... karena ada gadis lain... yang lebih manis darimu..."

Gadis itu melongo mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Murasakibara.

"Apa maksudmu 'lebih manis dariku'?! Kalau ngomong yang jelas!" bentak gadis berambut merah tua itu, kesal dengan jawaban raksasa penyuka manisan di hadapannya ini. Itu adalah jawaban yang SAMA PERSIS dengan jawaban yang diberikan untuknya setiap kali pemuda itu menolaknya!

Murasakibara menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya lelah dengan ini semua, yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah pergi ke kelas gadis 'itu' dan memintanya untuk menyuapinya kue _blackforest_ buatan gadis 'itu'.

"...nyem... maksudku aku menyukai gadis lain..."

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro

"Akashi-_kun_~"

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, sejenak menghentikan tugasnya memeriksa berkas-berkas kegiatan ekstrakurikuler para siswa Teikou High. Itulah tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, memeriksa segala tetek bengek berisi perincian tentang kegiatan ekskur Teikou High.

Apa yang dilihat Akashi sekarang hanya membuatnya ingin melempar gunting kesayangannya ke arah guci antik di seberang ruangan itu, tetapi berhasil ditahannya keinginan 'suci' itu (hei, guci antik itu seharga 200,000,000 yen tahu! Meskipun dia kaya, tetap saja dia tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk mengganti guci tersebut!)

Sekretaris OSISnya, mendekatinya dengan tatapan menggoda, bagian atas kancing kemejanya terbuka, dan pemuda psikopat berambut merah itu bersumpah, kalau gadis itu menunduk, ia pasti bisa melihat belahan dadanya. Perempuan murahan itu lalu bersender di meja Akashi, wajahnya dengan wajah tampan pemuda bermata heterokrom itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Karena di sini hanya kita berdua saja, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang 'menyenangkan'~?" gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada menggoda.

Betapa inginnya Akashi saat itu untuk menusuk bola matanya sendiri dengan guntingnya. Pokoknya ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan tidak melihat pemandangan di depannya ini!

Ini bukan berarti Akashi Seijuuro itu _gay_ atau semacamnya. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat perempuan murahan berusaha menggodanya seperti ini.

"Hisako..." gadis itu tersenyum mendengar sang ketua OSIS memanggil namanya dengan nada manis.

Senyuman Hisako pun langsung luntur begitu sebuah gunting melayang, dan selanjutnya menancap di dinding seberang ruangan itu. Seandainya saja Hisako menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saja, gunting itu pasti akan melukai pipinya.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Hisako," senyuman Akashi mendingin lima puluh derajat, sementara tubuh Hisako gemetar ketakutan, "aku tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan perempuan murahan sepertimu. Karena aku memiliki seorang gadis yang kusukai, gadis yang sangat baik dan suci. Tidak seperti kau."

* * *

"A-aahh! Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini, Hana-_chan_!"

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu -Hanako- hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya, Fumie, sedang meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa lagi, Fumie-_chan_?" Hanako bertanya dengan nada sabar, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan sahabatnya ini.

"Apa Tuhan benar-benar tidak menyayangiku~? Aku sudah berdoa dan berpuasa selama tiga hari berturut-turut, tapi kenapa masih saja Kuroko-_senpai_ menolakku?!" Hanako _sweatdrop_ sementara Fumie pundung di pojokan.

Hanako menghela napas. Sepupu-sepupunya itu memang sangat terkenal di antara para kaum Hawa Teikou High. Mereka semua bahkan bisa mendapatkan ajakan untuk kencan lebih dari sepuluh kali selama seminggu.

"Sabarlah Fumie-_chan_... memangnya apa lagi yang dikatakan Kuroko-_senpai _padamu?" tanya Hanako lembut.

"Dia bilang dia sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang dia sukai! Aku benar-benar iri dengan gadis itu~!" kata Fumie sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Hanako hanya tertawa kecil saja, walau tawa itu terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"Apa... dia memberitahukan padamu siapa nama perempuan itu?" tanya Hanako, nada suaranya sedikit turun di kalimat ini.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk memberitahukannya padaku, tapi ia bilang tidak bisa! Karena itu rahasia!" seru Fumie frustasi.

Hanako menghela napas lega. Kalau sampai sahabatnya atau siapapun di sini yang tahu siapa gadis yang disukai salah satu anggota Kisedai, maka habislah dirinya.

Sedikit penjelasan... di Teikou High ini, Hanako dan para anggota Kisedai termasuk Kagami sudah memiliki kesepakatan selama mereka masih bersekolah di sana.

Pertama. Mereka tidak boleh memberitahukan pada siapapun kalau mereka itu adalah sepupu. Kedua. Mereka juga tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun tahu, kalau mereka tinggal di rumah yang _sama_. Dan ketiga, peraturan yang paling penting...

...tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau para pria tampan ini menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis yang sama ini juga merupakan sepupu perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

Dan namanya adalah Hanako Sakamaki. Iya, gadis yang menjadi karakter _heroine_ di cerita ini, saudara-saudara.

Sebenarnya gadis bermata _ruby_ itu tidak keberatan dengan segala afeksi yang diberikan para sepupunya itu. Hanya saja... terkadang afeksi mereka bisa terlalu berlebihan.

Seperti contohnya... ketika ada seorang siswa yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Begitu kabar itu sampai di telinga para sepupunya... yah, bisa dibilang, anak lelaki malang itu menghabiskan waktu sebulan di psikiater hanya untuk memulihkan traumanya.

Yang jelas Hanako tidak mau membayangkan jenis siksaan apa yang telah diberikan sepupu-sepupunya pada siswa itu. Dan sepupu-sepupunya sudah pasti tidak akan mau memberitahukannya.

"...na-_chan_! Hana-_chan_! Haloo~ apa ada orang~?"

Hanako tersentak ketika tangan sahabatnya melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Hana-_chan_? Hati-hati loh, nanti tiba-tiba kau kesurupan," canda Fumie.

"Eh...ah... tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Hanako gelagapan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fumie sambil memicingkan matanya pada Hanako.

"Iya, benar."

Bel tanda masuk sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Aku benci bunyi bel itu," gerutu Fumie sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya di ujung kelas, "hei, Hana-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama nanti jam istirahat?"

"Ah.. maaf Fumie-_chan_, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," tolak Hanako sopan, sambil menawarkan senyum permintaan maaf.

"Jangan bilang orang yang ada janji denganmu itu adalah pacarmu," dengus Fumie, membuat Hanako menatapnya tajam, "aku cuma bercanda. Aku tahu kau tidak berniat untuk punya pacar sampai kau menyelesaikan SMAmu. Dasar orang maniak belajar."

"Dasar _shopaholic_!" balas Hanako, tetapi tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada serius.

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu kemudian membuka buku matematikanya. Dengan malas ia membolak-balik halaman buku setebal 2 senti itu.

'_Aku benci pelajaran matematika..._'

* * *

Setelah tiga jam lebih mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan tentang semua rumus-rumus matematika menyebalkan itu, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Akhirnya~~" desah Fumie sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Hanako hanya cekikikan melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Baru tiga jam, dan kau sudah kelelahan, Fumie-_chan_?" tanya Hanako dengan nada meremehkan.

"_Urusai_! Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya juga tidak suka pelajaran matematika, kan?!"

"Suka atau tidak, aku tetap harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari _sensei_. Aku kan ingin dapat nilai bagus di ujian nanti."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar?!" gerutu Fumie.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya kau pikir aku robot?" kata Hanako.

"Terkadang dengan gaya hidupmu yang monoton itu, aku berpikir bahwa kau ini adalah _android_."

"Fu-_chan_!"

"_Just kidding, _tee-hee~"

Hanako memutar bola matanya, "sudahlah, aku mau makan siang dulu."

"Dengan pacarmu- ehem, maksudku dengan kenalanmu?" Fumie cepat-cepat mengoreksi kalimatnya ketika sahabatnya memberikan tatapan 'sudah-kubilang-jangan-membahas-itu-lagi'.

Hanako mengangguk cepat sambil mengeluarkan tujuh kotak _bento_.

"_Ne_, Hana-_chan_, kulihat-lihat kau itu selalu membawa banyak sekali kotak _bento_. Sebenarnya itu untuk siapa saja sih?"

"Eh... rahasia?" kata Hanako gugup, membuat Fumie mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggumamkan kata 'pelit!'.

"Sudah ah, aku duluan!" pamit Hanako sebelum ia berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

* * *

Atap sekolah Teikou High sebenarnya adalah salah satu tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat. Udara yang sejuk, suasana yang tenang, tambahkan lagi pemandangan indah yang bisa kau lihat dari atas sana, siapa yang tidak mau untuk menyantap makan siangnya di sini?

Sayangnya, salah satu dari sedikit tempat di Teikou High yang disukai para siswa itu memiliki akses yang tertutup untuk para siswa. Hanya siswa-siswa yang mendapatkan izin dari guru atau sang ketua OSIS lah yang boleh datang ke sini.

Dan disinilah sang ketua OSIS beserta para budak-budaknya- uhh... maksudku sepupu-sepupunya menunggu seseorang yang 'spesial'.

"Kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul, -_ssu_!" keluh Kise seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah lima menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, tetapi kenapa ia tidak datang-datang?" gumam Aomine, sejenak mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah _Mai-chan_nya.

"Apa jangan-jangan... dia..." perkataan Kagami langsung terputus dikarenakan Kuroko menyodok perutnya dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

"_ITTE_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko?!" pekik Kagami sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya yang terkena sodokan Kuroko.

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Hana-_chan_ pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa," kata Kuroko datar, walaupun di wajahnya terdapat sedikit raut khawatir.

"Siapapun yang berani menyakiti Hanako, tidak akan kubiarkan ia bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi seumur hidupnya," kata Akashi dingin, sambil memain-mainkan guntingnya.

"Akan kuhajar orang yang berani mengganggu Hana," kata Aomine dingin.

"Aku bersumpah demi apapun bahwa orang yang berani melukai Hana_cchi_ akan menderita, -_ssu_," kata Kise dengan raut wajah serius, sangat kontras dengan aura ceria yang biasa ditampakkannya.

"... akan kuremukkan tulang-tulang orang yang membuat Hana-_chin _sedih..." gumam Murasakibara, kaleng minumannya sudah remuk dalam genggamannya.

"_Same here_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hana," kata Kagami.

Kuroko dan Midorima pun mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama. Daiki. Atsushi. Cari Hanako sekarang juga," titah Akashi yang langsung dipatuhi Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"_Hai_."

Baru saja mereka akan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap dan lantai 6 Teikou High ketika tiba-tiba...

CKLEK

...pintu itu terbuka.

"_Gomennasai_ aku terlambat, _minna-san_..." kata Hanako terengah-engah. Semuanya terdiam memandang gadis itu. Aura gelap yang sedari tadi dikeluarkan oleh para _Kisedai_ itu segera menghilang.

Dan seketika, Hanako diserang oleh banyak pertanyaan.

"HIEEE! HANA_CCHI_! KAU KEMANA SAJA, -_SSU_?!"

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan, Hana?!"

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu, Hanako?"

"...Hana-_chin_... kau membuatku khawatir..."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hana?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Hana-_chan_?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_."

"_Ano_... _minna-san_..." Hanako kewalahan menghadapi semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia berusaha menjawab mereka, tetapi mereka terus menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Hanako pun akhirnya mengeluarkan 'jurus' rahasianya untuk membungkam mulut para sepupunya.

"_Minna-san_. Jikalau kalian terus bertanya dan tidak membiarkanku untuk menjawabnya satu-persatu, aku tidak akan memasakkan makan malam hari ini."

Ultimatum tersebut begitu ampuh, dan semuanya langsung diam. Sebenarnya mereka tidak masalah kalau Hanako tidak memasak makan malam, toh, ada Kagami yang jago memasak juga.

Tapi mereka semua mengakui bahwa mereka lebih menyukai masakan Hanako.

Hanako menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku terlambat karena aku mengobrol terlebih dahulu dengan Fumie-_chan_, dan tambahkan lagi aku harus naik dari lantai 3 ke lantai 6 dengan semua..." ia mengangkat tujuh kotak bento di pelukannya, "...bento ini. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa aku terlambat."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk, seperti anak-anak kecil yang mendengarkan sang ibu bercerita.

"Tapi aku menghargai kalian semua yang sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ia tersenyum lebar, "_arigato gozaimasu, minna-san_."

Senyuman Hanako bagaikan bunga yang bermekaran di hati semua lelaki di depannya. Sejenak mereka hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, melihat pemandangan imut di hadapan mereka semua. Senyuman sepupu perempuan mereka, satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang mereka cintai.

_CRITICAL HIT! RIGHT IN THE KOKORO! _

_"_Hana_cchi_...!"

"Hana~!"

"Hanako..."

"...Hana-_chin_ _kawaii_..."

"Hana-_chan_..."

Hanako menatap horor ketujuh sepupunya yang mendekatinya dengan tangan terentang lebar, bersiap-siap untuk memeluknya. Ia sih, tidak keberatan dipeluk sepupu-sepupunya.

Tapi ia tidak yakin dirinya tidak akan mati kehabisan napas dipeluk tujuh orang sekaligus.

"_Minna-san_, lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang." Kalimat dari Hanako itu menyadarkan semua lelaki di sana dari feromon keimutan yang dikeluarkan Hanako.

"A-ah... oke..." kata mereka semua, tersenyum pada gadis itu ketika Hanako mulai membagi-bagikan kotak bento itu.

**TBC**

**Fic gaje nan aneh bikinan Rhymos udah jadi...**

**Gimana? Apa fic ini harus saya lanjutkan? **

**Kritik dan saran sangat saya apresiasi jikalau diungkapkan dengan sopan.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini... Sampai jumpa _minna-san_...**

**Rhymos-Ethereal (13/03/2015)**


	2. Mathematics Exam

**Balesan review (buat yang ga login):**

**akashi knate yumi****: **terima kasih atas pujiannya, yumi-_sama_... tolong panggil saya Rhymos saja... *bows*

**Disclaimer: Kurobas bukanlah milik saya. Saya cuma minjem sebentar buat bikin fic ini.**

* * *

"... jadi besok, kita akan adakan ujian Matematika. Bahannya adalah materi tentang logaritma. Baiklah, sekian. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bagus. Kelas hari ini selesai!" guru matematika itu pun keluar dari kelas sesudah semua murid mengucapkan salam untuknya.

Setelah guru itu keluar, kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak langsung riuh dengan jeritan dan teriakan panik.

"APA-APAAN?!"

"BESOK KITA SUDAH UJIAN?!"

"DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT!"

Oke, teriakan yang terakhir itu terlalu _lebay_.

"Hana-_chan_...! Bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak mengerti tentang logaritma!" pekik Fumie panik.

Raut wajah Hanako masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi dalam hatinya, ia sebetulnya ingin menjerit keras-keras karena ujian matematika yang terlalu mendadak itu.

"BAGAIMANA INI?! Kalau aku gagal lagi dalam ujian matematika, nilaiku pasti merah, dan aku harus ikut kelas tambahan!" Fumie sekarang sudah mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"T-Tenanglah, Fumie-_chan_... Pasti ada jalan lain supaya kita bisa lulus ujian itu..." Hanako berusaha menenangkan sehabatnya yang sudah ada di ambang kegilaan itu.

Fumie tiba-tiba menatap Hanako dengan pandangan yang aneh, membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"...ada apa Fumie-_chan_?" tanya Hanako, risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Tuhan memang benar-benar tidak adil..." rengek Fumie tiba-tiba, "Hana-_chan_! Kau itu sebenarnya tidak suka matematika kan?!" Fumie mencengkram kedua bahu Hanako, dan menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus.

"Eh... iya...?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu dapat nilai bagus?!" seru Fumie, "tidak adil, tidak adil! INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADIL! Aku juga mau punya otak encer sepertimu, Hana-_chan_~!"

Hanako _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihat tingkah laku Fumie.

"Hana-_sama_!" Fumie tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Hanako, membuat gadis itu terkejut, "aku mohon dengan sangat, tolong ajari aku logaritma!" Fumie mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, sambil memasang raut wajah yang dibuat semiris mungkin.

Hanako terdiam.

"Fumie-_chan_..." Fumie memandang Hanako dengan mata berbinar-binar, yakin sahabatnya ini pasti mau mengajarinya.

"Aku mau mengajarimu-"

"YAAAYYY! Terima kasih banyak, Hana-_chan_~!" Fumie melompat-lompat gembira, sambil memeluk Hanako.

"-tapi-"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke rumahmu sore ini! Jam 4 sore ya? Sampai bertemu!" kata Fumie dengan semangat, sambil berlari keluar kelas untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, sekali lagi terima kasih ya! Kau memang benar-benar baik!" seru Fumie sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Hanako hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"...Fumie-_chan_..." gumam Hanako, kepalanya menunduk.

"...aku kan mau memberitahumu kalau aku juga tidak mengerti rumus logaritma..." air mata khas _anime_ mulai mengalir dari mata Hanako.

* * *

"Akhirnya kegiatan klub selesai juga, -_ssu_!"

"Hoi, Akashi. Kau itu sebenarnya mau membunuh kita semua ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, hmm...?"

"Soalnya kau menyuruh kita untuk berlari keliling lapangan 50 KALI! Kau mau kami semua mati ya?!"

"Hoo~ begitu ya... mau kutambah jadi 100 kali, Daiki, Taiga~?"

"...tidak terima kasih. 50 kali saja sudah cukup..."

"_Minna-san_, mau ke Maji Burger sepulang sekolah?"

"...ayo kita ajak Hana_-chin_ juga, Kuro-_chin_..."

"Menurut _oha-asa_ hari ini, aku tidak boleh ke tempat ramai, _nanodayo_."

Begitulah isi percakapan para anggota _Kisedai _itu setelah mereka semua keluar dari _gym_ basket Teikou itu.

"Hei, hei, ayo cepat, -_ssu_! Hana_cchi_ pasti sudah menunggu kita!" kata Kise.

Mendengar nama 'Hana' disebut, semuanya langsung mempercepat langkah mereka.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Teikou, tapi tidak ada gadis berambut cokelat yang familiar di sana.

"Tidak biasanya ia belum keluar jam segini," komentar Aomine setelah lima menit gadis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tidak muncul.

"Apa jangan-jangan... Hana_cchi_..."

"Ryota, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Atau akan kutambah porsi latihanmu," ancam Akashi, yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Kise.

"..._minna-san_," panggil Kuroko membuat mereka semua menoleh ke pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"...coba kalian lihat status _facebook_ Hana-_chan_..."

Mereka semua saling berpandangan dengan bingung, tetapi mereka tetap melihat situs _facebook_ di ponsel Kuroko itu.

Tertulis dengan jelas di _wall_ _facebook_ itu:

**Hanako 'Hana' Sakamaki**

tolong aku... di rumahku... aku berhadapan dengan... 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan... O^O

_4 minutes ago. 2 like this. Comments. Share._

Hening sejenak.

"...rumah...?"

"...'tolong'...?"

"...'mengerikan'...?"

Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum otak mereka semua mengartikan status Hanako itu sebagai sesuatu yang GAWAT. SANGAT GAWAT.

"HANA_CCHI_ / HANA / HANAKO / HANA-_CHIN_ / HANA-_CHAN_!" teriak mereka semua, dan berlari ke rumah mereka dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

* * *

Akashi adalah orang pertama yang berhasil sampai di rumah mereka, dan dengan segera membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Hanako!" seru Akashi memanggil sepupu perempuannya. Walaupun nada suaranya berusaha dibuatnya sedatar mungkin, tetap saja ada nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, yang lainnya pun juga sampai di rumah itu.

"HANA_CCHI_! KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Kise panik, buru-buru melepas sepatunya.

"Hanako? Kalau kau ada di dalam, jawablah," panggil Akashi. Diceknya dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, bahkan balkon atas rumah mereka. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada gadis berambut cokelat yang mereka kenal itu dimanapun.

"Hana-_chan_!"

"Hana~"

"...Hana-_chin_..."

"Hana!"

"HANA_CCHI_!" dari antara mereka semua, kelihatannya Kise-lah yang paling panik, terbukti dari nada suaranya yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"BAGAIMANA INI?! Hana_cchi _pasti diculik!" perkataan Kise itu membuat semuanya memelototi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ryota..." aura membunuh Akashi menguar dengan kuat, "kalau kau mengatakan kalimat itu SEKALI lagi saja, akan kugunting lidahmu."

Kise mengangguk-angguk dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Taiga. Coba kau cari Hanako di dalam seluruh kamar, mungkin dia ada di dalam. Tetsuya, coba tanya ke para tetangga kita, siapa tahu ada yang melihat Hanako keluar," titah Akashi.

Budak-budak... maksudku, sepupu-sepupu Akashi itu segera melakukan apa yang sang pemuda absolut itu suruh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, diam di sini saja? Cepat cari Hanako!" seru Akashi pada para _Kisedai_ lain yang masih diam di situ. Buru-buru mereka berpencar ke seluruh rumah, mencari sepupu perempuan mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, teriakan Aomine memenuhi seluruh rumah itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA! CEPAT KESINI!"

Akashi yang kaget dengan teriakan itu, buru-buru naik ke lantai atas, tempat terdengarnya teriakan Aomine.

Apa yang dilihat pemuda heterokrom dan para _Kisedai_ itu membuat mereka semua membelalakkan mata mereka.

Pintu kamar Hanako terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis sang empunya kamar di dalamnya. Tetapi keadaan gadis itulah yang membuat para pria di depan kamarnya panik.

Hanako tampak terbaring di lantai dengan wajah yang SANGAT pucat, dan sepupu-sepupunya bersumpah, mereka hampir bisa melihat roh Hanako terbang keluar dari mulutnya (?). Lantai kamar gadis itu tampak berantakan dengan buku-buku tebal dan kertas-kertas berisikan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus yang rumit.

Jelas gadis ini sedang belajar, dan kemudian otaknya mengalami _overload_, sehingga perempuan malang itu pada akhirnya pingsan.

"HANA_CCHI_! KUMOHON JANGAN MATI, -_SSU_!" pekik Kise panik, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hanako.

"Bodoh kau, Kise! Hana belum mati, tahu! Kalau kau mengguncang-guncangkan dia terus, bisa-bisa kau membunuhnya!" bentak Aomine sambil menarik kerah belakang Kise dengan kasar.

"Tapi... tapi... Hana_cchi_, -_ssu..._!" rengek Kise sambil menangis panik.

Akashi kemudian mendekati Hanako dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Hanako? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Akashi lembut.

"Aku akan mati... aku akan mati... hahaha... aku akan mati..." racau Hanako. Tatapan mata gadis itu kosong, dan mulutnya membentuk seringaian gila.

"Hanako, sadarlah Hanako." Akashi mencoba menyadarkan Hanako dengan menyentuh pipinya. Dengan lembut.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat para pria lain terbakar api kecemburuan.

'_Berani-beraninya Akashi / Akashicchi / Akachin / Akashi-kun menyentuh pipi Hana-chan seperti itu...!_' pikir mereka semua sambil memelototi Akashi dari belakang.

"Akashi-_kun..." _Kuroko memanggil kapten tim basketnya dengan nada peringatan.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi dengan nada polos.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dengan kening yang mengerut, tanda ia tak senang dengan perbuatan lelaki _psycho_ tadi.

"Eh, _minna-san_? Kalian sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut itu menarik perhatian para lelaki itu. Ternyata usaha Akashi itu dapat membuat Hanako kembali sadar.

"Hana_cchi_~! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" seru Kise sambil melompat untuk memeluk Hanako.

Gadis itu melotot horor melihat sepupunya yang hiperaktif itu, sebelum ia melakukan apa yang dilakukan gadis normal lainnya.

Ia menghindari pelukan Kise, yang tentu saja membuat lelaki itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_ Kise?!" bentak Aomine lagi dan menendang tubuh Kise.

"...Kise-_chin_ _baka..." _kata Murasakibara.

"Huweee~ Hana_cchi hidoi desu_~" tangis Kise sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Hanako," kata Akashi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Hanako menghela napas sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

"Hmm... jadi begitu ya... ujian matematika mendadak..." gumam Akashi setelah mendengar cerita Hanako.

Hanako tersenyum kecut, "masalahnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti logaritma..."

Tiba-tiba mata gadis itu melebar.

"_Chotto matte_. Sekarang jam berapa?"

Para sepupunya saling berpandangan, seakan-akan saling berusaha menanyakan jam berapakah ini melalui tatapan mata.

"Euh... jam 3 lewat 12 sore...?" jawab Kagami pada akhirnya.

"_NANI_?!" jerit Hanako panik, "berarti aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya!"

"Mempersiapkan apa Hana_-chan_?" tanya Kuroko.

Tampaknya gadis itu tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, karena ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Hanako. Apa maksudmu 'mempersiapkan semuanya'?" tanya Akashi.

"Err... mempersiapkan segala sesuatu... untuk belajar dengan... euh... t-teman...?"

Hening sejenak.

"APA?!"

"HANA_CCHI_! KAU MENGUNDANG TEMANMU KE SINI?!"

"ATAU JANGAN BILANG ITU PACARMU?!"

"...Hana_chin_... sudah berpacaran...?"

"TIDAK. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!"

"_Kokoro_-ku sakit~~! (?)"

Hanako _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan 'ajaib' para sepupu overprotektifnya ini.

"_Ano_... tolong dengarkan aku dulu... dan Ryota-_nii_, tolong lepaskan tali itu dari lehermu!" seru Hanako ketika ia melihat Kise yang bersiap-siap untuk gantung diri.

Semuanya pun kembali tenang.

"Yang pertama ingin kutegaskan, temanku itu adalah PEREMPUAN," Hanako menekankan kata 'perempuan', yang membuat para lelaki itu bernafas lega, "kedua, aku tidak berminat untuk punya pacar sampai aku lulus SMA," kalimat itu sedikit membuat mereka _down_, karena berarti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merebut hati Hanako.

"Dan ketiga... aku mohon dengan SANGAT pada kalian semua, tolong jangan sampai temanku itu melihat kalian di sini."

Kalimat terakhir Hanako membuat mereka semua melongo dengan raut wajah bodoh (kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko, tentunya).

"Hah?"

"K-Kenapa Hana_cchi_?" rengek Kise, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bukannya kita sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membiarkan satu orang pun di Teikou tahu kalau kita adalah sepupu?" kata Hanako dengan nada suara 'itu-adalah-kesepakatan-kita-kan?'.

Kise mencoba membujuk Hanako, "t-tapi, Hana_cchi_! Kalau temanmu itu melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu, siapa yang akan menolong, -_ssu_?!"

Sekali lagi wajah Kise kembali menunjukkan raut wajah horor ketika semuanya memelototinya dengan tatapan 'mati-saja-kau'.

"AKU / HANA / HANA-_CHIN_ / HANA-_CHAN_ / HANAKO BUKAN LESBI, BODOOHHH!" teriak semuanya sambil menendang Kise keluar dari kamar Hanako. Yang tentu saja dijawab dengan gumaman '_minna-san hidoi desu~~_' dari Kise.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Aomine setelah Kise dieleminasi (?) dari kamar itu.

"Umm... aku mau kalian diam di kamar kalian masing-masing dan jangan sampai membuat keributan. Itu saja, bagaimana...?" kata Hanako sambil menatap para lelaki itu dengan _puppy eyes_.

KRAK

Kacamata Midorima dan _kokoro_ mereka semua retak, akibat aura keimutan yang dipancarkan Hanako.

_"MANISNYAAA~~~!"_ pikir mereka semua.

Kalau Hanako sudah menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan itu, siapa yang bisa menolak?

"Ehem... baiklah," Akashi berdehem untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari feromon Hanako, "kami hanya perlu diam di kamar kami masing-masing dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Hanako mengangguk.

"Terima kasih ya, _minna-san_," ucap Hanako sambil tersenyum, yang tentu saja membuat para pria itu harus kembali menahan _nosebleed_ mereka.

"Ah, ya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku membereskan kamarku?" pinta Hanako sambil memandangi lantai kamarnya yang dibanjiri buku-buku matematika dan kertas-kertas coretan.

Permintaan Hanako itu pun segera dilaksanakan oleh sepupu-sepupunya.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, pukul 4 sore, Fumie sudah muncul di depan rumah dua lantai itu.

"Hana-_chan_~~~!" panggil Fumie dari luar.

"Fumie-_chan_ sudah datang!" seru Hanako panik pada sepupu-sepupunya, "kalian semua, tolong pergilah ke kamar kalian, dan usahakan jangan membuat keributan!"

Para lelaki di situ mengangguk, dan langsung berlari ke kamar mereka.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah menutup pintu kamar masing-masing, Hanako segera membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Fumie-_chan_! Masuk saja!" kata Hanako riang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

Fumie mengangguk antusias, dan melangkah masuk, sambil menggumamkan, '_sumimasen_~".

"Kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Fumie dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya."

"Tidak dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Fumie lagi, dan Hanako menggeleng.

"Kau memang enak~"

Hanako hanya tersenyum saja mendengar komentar temannya itu.

'_Yah, tidak dengan kedua orang tuaku, tapi dengan sepupu-sepupuku yang menjadi primadona di sekolah kita, Fumie-chan_...' batin Hanako tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai belajar saja sekarang," kata Hanako sambil mengantar Fumie ke dalam kamarnya, "oh ya, kau mau minum apa?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak usah! Aku tidak mau merepotkan!" tolak Fumie dengan sopan.

"Tapi kau pasti kehausan, Fumie-_chan_! Kubuatkan sirup untukmu ya?"

"Tidak usah-" Fumie mencoba menolak lagi, tapi Hanako sudah buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke dapur.

* * *

Hanako sekarang sedang sibuk membuatkan sirup untuknya dan Fumie. Tangannya dengan terampil menuang sirup ke dalam dua gelas kecil di depannya.

"Sekarang tinggal menambahkan es batu..." gumamnya pelan.

Ia kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mencoba untuk mengambil tempat es batu dari _freezer,_ ketika tiba-tiba.

"Hanako... tolong buatkan kami sirup juga."

"GYAAAHH!" pekik Hanako, kaget dengan suara bariton itu.

"Hana-_chan_?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" samar-samar terdengar teriakan khawatir Fumie dari lantai atas.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma menjatuhkan bongkahan es batu saja!" Hanako balas berteriak, matanya memelototi sekumpulan pria berwarna rambut pelangi (?) yang ada di depannya.

Setelah memastikan Fumie tidak turun ke bawah, Hanako segera berbisik marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Kalau Fumie-_chan_ tahu kalian tinggal di sini DENGANKU, matilah aku!"

Mereka semua kemudian mencoba memberikan penjelasan untuk meredakan amarah Hanako.

"Sebetulnya kami tadi sudah berdiam diri di dalam kamar kami..." kata Aomine.

"...tapi kami semua mendadak haus..." lanjut Kuroko.

"...jadi kami semua pergi ke dapur... err! Dengan tidak membuat keributan tentunya!" Kise cepat-cepat mengoreksi kalimatnya ketika Hanako menyipitkan matanya.

"...dan karena kami melihatmu sedang membuat sirup, jadi kami pikir lebih baik kami memintamu membuatkan sirup untuk kami juga," Akashi mengakhiri penjelasan itu.

Hanako menghela napas lelah. Kalau ia menolak membuatkan minuman untuk sepupu-sepupunya yang manja ini, mereka pasti akan terus memaksanya, dan ia akan membuat Fumie curiga karena ia terlalu lama di dapur.

"Baiklah... kalian mau minum apa?"

Para pria di sana segera menyahuti pertanyaan itu dengan pesanan minuman mereka.

"_Milkshake_."

"_Coke_ saja."

"Aku mau jus jeruk saja, -_ssu_~"

"Aku tidak mau minum." Perkataan Aomine itu membuat Hanako mengangkat alisnya, "aku mau 'makan' Hana..."

CKRIS

Sebuah gunting merah melayang, dan menyerempet dahi Aomine. Gunting itu menancap di dinding, dan darah segar mengalir keluar dari dahi pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Daiki..." Aomine merinding melihat kapten tim basketnya yang sudah dalam mode _psycho_-nya, "latihanmu ditambah mulai besok. EMPAT KALI LIPAT dari biasanya."

Aomine pun diam, tahu lebih baik jangan main-main dengan Akashi yang murka. Terlebih semua orang di dapur itu memelototinya.

"Daiki-_nii_, cepat katakan apa minuman yang kau mau," desis Hanako.

"...a-air dingin saja..."

"Kopi," ucap Akashi.

"...aku mau tidur..." kata Murasakibara ngawur.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatka-"

"Hana-_chan_~! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" suara Fumie mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian," bisik Hanako dengan nada tegas, "nanti kubuatkan minuman kalian semua. Cepat!"

Sadar dengan situasi yang sudah mulai gawat, para lelaki itu mengangguk cepat, dan segera menuju ke kamar mereka tanpa suara.

Hanako buru-buru membawa dua gelas sirup itu ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, Fumie-_chan_! Tadi ada sedikit... erh...gangguan. _Yeah_, gangguan," kata Hanako sambil meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja belajarnya.

"Gangguan apa?" tanya Fumie sambil menyeruput cairan merah dingin itu.

"Eh... lalat. Aku harus mengusirnya dulu," jawab Hanako gugup.

"Lalat? Masa, rumah sebersih ini ada lalatnya?" tanya Fumie lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kita mulai belajar saja," kata Hanako mengalihkan pembicaraan, tangannya menarik buku matematika di sampingnya.

* * *

"Aomine-_kun_. Tolong jangan dorong-dorong."

"Jangan salahkan aku, Tetsu! Si bodoh di belakangku ini yang mendorongku!"

"_Hidoi_! Aku tidak bodoh, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Sesak, _nanodayo_..."

"Jangan berisik! Ahomine! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Salahmu sendiri punya tubuh besar, Bakagami!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kalau kalian tidak diam, akan kugunduli kepala kalian."

Begitulah keadaan di luar kamar Hanako, tepatnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Tujuh lelaki itu berdesak-desakkan di depan bidang kayu cokelat itu, berusaha mengintip sepupunya dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Tenang sedikit! Kalau teman Hana itu tahu kita ada di sini, mampuslah kita!" bisik Kagami.

"Merepotkan sekali, _nanodayo_..." bisik Midorima dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Diam," bisik Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

"...kenapa kita harus mengawasi Hana_chin_ seperti ini...?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Bisa saja rak buku itu jatuh, lalu menimpanya atau temannya, atau mungkin ada kejadian yang lain," bisik Akashi.

'_Pikiran Akashi / Akashi-kun / Akashicchi / Akachin terlalu ekstrem..._' batin mereka semua -minus Akashi- _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Hanako dan Fumie masih mempelajari rumus logaritma melalui internet dengan tekun.

"AAHHH! Aku tetap tidak mengerti!" jerit Fumie frustasi.

"Siapa sih, yang menciptakan rumus menyebalkan seperti ini?!" kata Hanako sambil meremas kertas coretannya dengan kesal.

"_Ne_, Hana-_chan_, dari tadi aku mendengar suara-suara berisik dari luar kamarmu. Memangnya ada orang lain di sini?" tanya Fumie, membuat Hanako membeku.

"E-eh... benarkah? Rasanya cuma aku sendiri di sini..." jawab Hanako gugup.

'_Sial! Sudah kubilang pada mereka semua untuk tetap diam di kamar mereka!_' maki Hanako dalam hati, sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap ke arah celah kecil di pintu itu.

"J-jangan-jangan... itu hantu...?" kata Fumie dengan muka pucat.

"Tidak. Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

Di luar, para _Kisedai_ masih sibuk berkasak-kusuk di situ.

"Hieee~! Teman Hana_cchi_ sudah mulai curiga, -_ssu_!" bisik Kise panik.

"Itu karena kau terlalu berisik, Kise!" desis Aomine.

"Dari tadi kalian berisik terus. Apa perlu kupotong lidah kalian?" bisik Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya.

Duo _baka_ itu pun segera mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"...aku ngantuk, Aka_chin_..." rengek Murasakibara sambil menguap.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Atsushi."

"...aku mau tidur..."

"SSST!" desis semuanya pada Murasakibara.

"H-Hana-_chan_... aku takut..." rengekan Fumie terdengar dari dalam, "dari tadi ada suara-suara aneh..."

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Fumie-_chan_," kata Hanako, berbohong.

"Diam kalian semua!" bisik Akashi tajam, "kalian membuat perempuan itu curiga!"

"Hana-_chan_..." suara Fumie lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu..."

Perkataan Fumie itu membuat Hanako dan lelaki di luar kamar itu membelalak.

"Aku keluar dulu!" Fumie berlari ke arah pintu kamar Hanako.

"Fumie-_chan_! TUNGGU!" pekik Hanako panik.

Para pria berambut pelangi itu mulai kalang kabut ketika kenop pintu itu berputar.

"Kembali ke kamar!" kata Aomine panik, setengah berbisik, setengah berteriak.

Tapi terlambat.

"SHIT!" maki Akashi ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetik.

Fumie mematung, matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya. Para lelaki yang menjadi primadona di Teikou High... hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya.

"..._Kiseki no Sedai_...?" kata Fumie tidak percaya, "sedang apa... kalian di sini...?"

Lelaki-lelaki itu hanya bisa berpandangan dengan Hanako. Wajah mereka semua pucat, dan mulut mereka semua membentuk huruf 'V'.

'_Sial..._' batin mereka semua.

**TBC**

**Kritik dan saran sangat saya apresiasi jikalau diungkapkan dengan bahasa yang sopan. _NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED_!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _minna-san_...**

**Rhymos-Ethereal (21/03/2015)**


End file.
